


Santa Baby Shimmy

by Vexed_Wench



Category: iZombie (TV)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Drabble, Fluff, Gen, Holidays, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 13:50:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9551708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vexed_Wench/pseuds/Vexed_Wench
Summary: Liv isn't happy about her newest skill set that came with her last brain.Written for the prompt Santa Baby -- Ertha Kitt  at the community Fandomhits on LJ.





	

Liv was getting used to seeing her world through another person's eyes. Some of them she had mixed feelings about. She liked being able to hold a conversation with Clive about basketball. She could've done without the cranky old man snark that came with it. Her newest addition was one of the ones she couldn't wait to be rid of. Jazmine the naughty elf may have been in high demand for top dollar. If Liv found herself shimming while singing 'Santa Baby' again someone was going to be sorry. Until then she hoped she could find some new musical choices.


End file.
